Terraria: The Mental Omega
by Tehpootisman
Summary: Two hero units find themselves at the helm of the mayhem as they plus many others are teleported to the world of Terraria. Can they put aside their differences long enough to help this new world fend off a re-emerging threat from long ago, and hopefully make it back to their own? Or will the Dragon God rule over Terraria once more?


Terraria: Mental Omega

 **In case you're wondering, I got bored. Also, this story will contain units from the Red Alert 2: Mental Omega (RA2: MO or RA2: YAPR), as well as Red Alert 3 + RA3: Uprising units.**

 **Also, I decided to edit this chapter so it more accurately fits the game as of version 3.3.**

 **(But most importantly, to fit Libra's psychotic personality.)**

* * *

 **[INTRO]**

It's a beautiful day outside.

Sun is shining.

Flowers are blooming.

Birds are singing.

Bunnies are frolicking.

Slimes are hopping.

On days like these...

Readers like you...

...Ah, to hell with it. That pretty much sums it up, right? Long story short, it was a nice day in the world of Terraria. Of course, there were massive battles against raining slimes, giant mutant Easter bunnies, and other things.

So it was pretty normal, right?

That's what everyone thought.

* * *

 **[Current location: Somewhere in Siberia]**

Here, on the other hand, was quite unpleasant.

Apocalypse tanks rumbled over the decimated walls of an Allied fortress, Kirovs flying overhead, like a demonic army from the depths of Hell where the devil himself would never tread.

Grinders lead the onslaught, shredding walls, plus anything, or _anyone,_ else that got in their way.

Behind the main force, Seige choppers and Wolfhounds followed, taking out Prism Towers and other various base defenses.

In the midst of the attacking force, was a young Chinese girl, whom had nearly pure white hair, and was carrying a massive drill over her shoulder. She walked just behind the front lines, taking shelter behind a Nuwa Cannon.

The Allied forces had retreated, some of which bravely sacrificed themselves to stall the enemy while the rest fell back to the center of their base, blowing the bridge behind them, which would be the maneuver that would save them, leaving Soviet ground forces unable to cross, as anti-air defenses such as Archon A.M.C's, Strykers, a Battle Fortress garrisoned by Guardian GIs, kept the overhead nightmares at bay. Those who made it halfway across the river were shot up by Stormchild fighter jets, sending them to plunge into the icy river below.

One made it all the way across, only to get shot down and land on top of an unfortunate group of soldiers.

Not that it mattered, the front lines still held. And thanks to the Gap Generators, the Soviet commander couldn't send a nuclear missile strike, for he wouldn't be able to see what he needed to aim for. Natascha and Morales would've designated them for airstrikes, if only the Allied snipers weren't so vicious.

In the rear of the base, the Chronosphere opened up, nearing full charge. It wasn't protected by Gap Generators, but a nuke wouldn't be enough to outright destroy it either.

 **[(COMMS) Yunru, flank the enemy and take out their Chronosphere.]**

Yunru sighed, making sarcastic remarks before slipping away from the fight, silently flanking the enemy.

What she didn't expect was to come across another white-haired young girl, who hovered above the ground, wearing a gray hoodie with the hood over her head, with a strange, somewhat alien-looking machine, which had cables connecting to her spinal cord.

"You...what are you doing here?" Yunru asked, holding up her Earth Breaker menacingly.

The other girl looked at her blankly, before her expressionless face turned into an almost distorted grin.

"Why should I tell you? Yuri's master plan does not concern you, little girl!"

"Hey! I'm not a little girl! I'll have you know that I'm only seventeen!"

* * *

 **[Cue music: "Megatrousle" by SharaX]**

* * *

Yunru dashed forwards, as the floating girl created a pair of clones, both of whom fire explosive darts at the Chinese commando, who dodged, jumping into the air, and came back down, slamming her Earth-Breaker into the ground, causing a large shockwave, sending dirt and concrete flying through the air. The hooded girl, plus her clones, held up their arms, catching the chunks of earth with telekinesis, before the real one unleashes a wave of psychic energy, launching several oil drums into the air. This caused them to rupture, spilling highly flammable oil around the combatants.

The girl and her clones then fired another barrage of explosive darts. Yunru, being unable to jump away like last time, barely manages to dodge, catching one dart and throwing it back.

It lands right next to an oil drum that was left untouched...

 **[(COMMS) Warning, Chronosphere activated.]**

* * *

 **-BOOM-**

 _Until now_ , for it was either a poorly or perfectly timed explosion, as for the Chronosphere had begun to bend time and space, and the abrupt explosion ruined the otherwise flawless stabilization process.

A portal opens on the ground, growing larger and dragging in objects around it, to the point where the even the Soviets and their Kirovs weren't safe, the two girls included, who continued to fight nonetheless.

"At least tell me your name!" Yunru called out as she readied her Earth Breaker, eviscerating one of the other girl's clones.

"Well, since I'm about to chop your loli ass up into tiny pieces," she began, aiming the barrel of a Nuwa Cannon at Yunru , "I'm Libra!"

* * *

 **[Terraria]**

Yunru and the Libra both stood in front of each other, eyes locked, as they both had their equally deadly weapons aimed at the other's necks.

The battle had continued even during the teleportation process, and had ended up wrecking a large hill during their fight.

 _-Clap…clap…clap…-_

The two looked over to see an old man, his features covered with a stitched-up brown hood and cloak, walking over, feeling clapping his hands.

"Good show...you surely made a mess of the place." He rasped out.

"What are you doing? This is a war zone! Civilians shouldn't be here!" The Chinese girl yelled at him.

"Little girl—"

"SEVENTEEN!"

"Look around…little girl. This isn't a warzone…"

The cloak flew off.

" **THIS IS MY WORLD, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"**

What was once an old man was now a humanoid reptilian creature wearing a highly reflective suit of armor, plated with an unknown alloy of purple and green metals. A long draconic tail could be seen protruding from his backside, occasionally curling up.

 _-SLASH!_ -

Libra's eyes widened, before she collapses in pain and promptly goes unconscious. Yunru is momentarily stunned by the amount of blood pouring from the wound, despite the rather shallow gash, and how the blood seemed to cling to the blade.

' _W-What?! But he didn't even move—'_

 _-shlack-_

The same figure spun around, stabbing her in the stomach. She looked down in horror as the blood was drawn to the blade of the greatsword the draconian wielded, flowing down to the hilt, before the blade was pulled out, slamming her to the ground.

"Such a unique flavor! I haven't tasted the blood of those pathetic magic-less humans in over three thousand years!"

" _Hey! What's going on!?"_

"Well, well, well, little girl! Looks like we have company! Today's your lucky day, I can't reveal my return just yet! But with your contributions, it will be a day that goes marked down in history!"

The assailant disappeared, taking off to the sky with great speed.

"What in the name of Cthulhu happened here?!"

She felt something pick her up as her vision began to fade in and out.

A blue and yellow figurine was visibly carrying the body of her adversary, while another two struggled with the giant machine that was connected to her back.

* * *

 **[Somewhere in a forest located in the Crimsonian Kingdom]**

 **[Soviet...POV I guess?]**

"Da. Red is nice color. Smells like neighbor's bathroom though!"

A young conscript wandered through the forest, holding his AKM in his arms. He had been sent out to scout out the area, as well as locate any stray Soviet forces that have been scattered throughout the area. Next to him was an armored Soviet bear. Yes, that's right.

He smelled smoke, and assuming it was a Pyro or a Borillo, followed the smell.

Instead, what he found was a campfire, with a young-looking woman next to it, holding a flamethrower in her lap.

The conscript couldn't exactly figure out why she had a campfire when it was mid-day, which, to him, was more confusing than the fact that there was a red and black unicorn next to her.

When questioned, the girl only answered with "I slipped and fell", an uncanny smile on her face.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile, at an Allied..."base"…]**

In reality, the base was currently a bunch of fences haphazardly crafted by cutting(?) down the various somewhat yellowish trees.

The reason? Their MCV was on a FLOATING ISLAND. Upside down, and dangerously teetering over the edge.

"I never signed up for this..." A random Peacekeeper muttered, as a Cyrocopter flew by to shrink down said MCV.

* * *

 **[Three days later…]**

 **[Location: Corruption Kingdom castle's meeting room]**

"Hm, ah, yes, it is quite nice to have a relaxing tea party with relatives."

Sitting at a round glass table were three women.

One of which had cyan hair, decorated with gray highlights. She appeared to be wearing a simple silken nightgown, but upon close inspecting, she's actually wearing a suit of Hallowed armor under it. On her arms were a pair of elbow gloves. This was Queen Crysten of the Hallowed kingdom.

Sitting across from the cyanette was a violet-haired individual, whom was dressed with a matching lab-coat. A metal "exo-skeleton" is visibly seen on her gloved hands. Aka, the nerdy queen, Queen Milenia.

And last but not least was a rather stoic redhaired person. She wore a layer of Crimtame armor, with a crimson-dyed Eskimo coat. The stoic yet menacing Queen Hemolia.

The trio was sitting at the table, drinking blue Shroom tea, and chatting happily. Well, except for the red one, she continued to space out as her sword did the talking.

That wasn't a metaphor.

The peace was interrupted when a large crimson-tinted (pun?) crow flew in the window and landed in front of the redhead Queen. It dropped a rolled up piece of a paper it was carrying, before settling in a comfy nest built especially just for the bird in question, letting out a satisfied "caw" noise.

Followed by the cyanette getting a rolled up scroll from a messenger, and the purple female getting a text on her cell phone.

After reading the contents of the messages, here's a summary of what happened;

Crysten spat out her tea in a rather un-ladylike fashion, Milenia nearly choked on her tea (cup included. Don't ask how.), and Hemolia simply raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 **[Somewhere on the Southern Coasts of the Terrarian Continent; Mainland...]**

 **[INVASION OF THE MAINLAND]**

It was utter chaos as Terrarian soldiers ran to and fro, attempting to fortify what few defenses they had remaining. The dragons had simply come from nowhere, a massive force destroying the wall, allowing the overgrown reptilians to pour inside and wreak havoc.

Bullets did next to nothing against the dragons, while on the other hand, the flaming breath of several airborne dragons burned the defenders to death, their bodies semi-exploding as the life-force magic holding them together was scorched with them.

"What-?! What the hell?! Where did they- AAAUGH! IT BURNS!"

A lone soldier, a young recruit, sat behind a half-destroyed wall. He shivered in fear as dragons poured in by the dozen, none of which noticed him.

"T-This is b...be...b-beta team, c-call sign...Valkyrie. We need...uh...b-back up...!"

No reply.

So he did the first thing he could think of.

He ran.

* * *

Yunru woke up almost instantly upon hearing the sounds of war outside, a habit formed from years of wartime. Apparently, the other girl whom she had been trying to kill earlier looked just as confused as she did. Their eyes met, and the tension rose.

Said tension was shattered when a man donning purple armor ran in.

"Quick, you two, put these on! We've gotta get outta here!" He yelled, holding out two bulletproof vests and handing each one to the two females. Somewhat confused, they slipped them on over the hospital gowns they wore. They got out of the hospital beds, a little sore from the wounds that were now fully healed, but undeterred as they followed the man out the door.

In the hallway, there were two more men as a well as a female soldier. Two of them had built up a makeshift wall of sandbags, each holding a Clockwork Assault Rifle, loaded with explosive rounds. A large pile of landmines sat in front of the main entrance.

"Come on, we don't have much time before they storm the medical facilities!"

The group took off in the opposite direction, running (or in the psychic girl's case, floating.

An explosion rang out behind them as a smaller dragon had busted down the entrance, only for its head to be _erased from existence_ from the sheer number of landmines haphazardly placed down.

Finally, they reached the emergency back exit..

Only for a trio of Terrarians decked out in green and purple robes to blow down the door, aiming flamethrowers at them. They were followed by a larger Terrarian, whom wore a rather intimidating suit of armor, and carrying an even more ferocious-looking _minigun._

"We have you surrounded, at least from this side!"

Runru, out of the corner of her eye, noticed the (currently un-hooded) girl was growing VERY angry looking. She just now also noticed that the machine usually behind her had also been partially shredded during their fight.

The Chinese commando, remembering as how the psychic always had an "i'm bored" look on her face for the majority of the fight.

Putting two and two together, she came up with a possible...theory.

The strange Terrarians crept closer, grinning devilishly.

That was when hell broke loose.

Shoving the female soldier aside, the psychic held her hand out, as the flamethrower of the lead Terrarian flew out of his hands.

"Wha-?! Come back here!"

It would've been comical if it weren't for the fact that said flamethrower's nozzle pierced through his flesh, before releasing a stream of fire into the poor insurgent's stomach. With this one flamethrower in particular being fume-based (most likely a hairspray-based gas) rather than gel-based, the flames shot out through his mouth and nostrils as he burned to death on the inside, his lungs being choked of fresh air as the fire pulled the oxygen out of them, and simply roasted them.

Using this as a distraction, Runru grabbed a combat knife from one of the soldiers, as she lunged with a battle cry, violently latching onto and violently stabbing the second insurgent.

The third one suffered from repeated point-blank shotgun blasts. To the head. With a mix of _explosive_ **and** _crystal_ rounds.

There was a loud CLUNK as the "large imposing figure" dropped the minigun in a state of panic induced from such brutal executions.

What was visible of...his...her...its face, was simply a wide-eyed expression, before the figure fell, curling up into a fetal position. It whimpered.

"P-Please…! I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home…!

The female soldier patted the now-apparently-a-female draconian on the shoulder.

"Come on! We'll get you out of here!"

* * *

Rushing outside, they saw total chaos as the bodies of soldiers and dragons littered the ground. A random soldier lost his footing on a puddle of blood, slipping and falling, before being crushed by a large green-scaled dragon.

Ouch.

Things looked pretty bleak for our heroes.

* * *

 **How's that for an update?**


End file.
